


Sweaty Hands

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [3]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Gen, Wevember, band practice, dongdong twins, dongmyeong practicing, harin has sweaty hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: “I know you want to do your best, but you still need to rest and take care of yourself."Dongmyeong is probably practising too hard
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion & Son Dongmyeong
Series: wevember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 19





	Sweaty Hands

The rest of the day was filled with nothing but practice, practice, and more practice. The band was preparing for another concert along with a comeback. This month was going to be packed for onewe. Harin just finished with drum practice and was going to head back. He walked passed Dongmyeong, who was going over some of the music again. Harin pats the younger’s shoulder, slightly rubbing his hand against it.

“Ew, hyung. Your hands are all sweaty,” Dongmyeong whined. On his shirt, there was a large wet patch from Harin’s palms.

Harin himself merely grinned, stuffing his drumsticks into his bag.

“It’s been a long day, you’re not heading back to the dorms?”

Dongmyeong shook his head. “I still need to practice a bit, probably in an hour.”

Although unsure, Harin could only shrug as he headed out and back to the dorms. Dongmyeong hummed to himself as he continued his practice. He paid no attention to the clock, which has passed one hour.

_ Knock knock _

“Come in,” Dongmyeong mumbled. The boy was already exhausted, yet he continued to persist.

“You’re still here?”

It’s the familiar voice of his twin brother, Dongju. He was wearing a white hoodie and had a flask in his hand.

“Have you eaten?” Dongju asked. Dongmyeong shook his head, making his brother frowned.

“You know Yonghoon-hyung would be mad at you if you don’t eat,” he reminded, handing Dongmyeong the flask and a plastic bag. “I have some leftover noodles and tea saved it for you.”

Dongmyeong mumbled a small “thank you” as he opened the food packaging.

“Are you here alone?” Dongju asked. Dongmyeong nodded as he ate the noodles. He hadn’t had any food throughout practice and his stomach was just screaming to be fed.

Dongju sighed. “I know you want to do your best, but you still need to rest and take care of yourself,” he advised.

Dongmyeong pouted. He knew his brother was right, but he can’t help but worry about his performance.

“You’ll do great, I know you will,” Dongju reassured.

Dongmyeong cracked a small smile. Getting encouragement from people made him feel more confident, especially from his brother.

“Come on, let’s head back to the dorms.”

Once he finished eating, Dongmyeong got up and walked with Dongju out of the place, his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Ew your hands are sweaty,” Dongju whined when he noticed the wet patch on his hoodie. Dongmyeong could only grin at his brother as they returned to the comfort of their dorms.


End file.
